My Adventure with The-Boy-Who-Lived
by yeyens
Summary: Elza, seorang darah biru dari Indonesia yang hidup bahagia dengan ibunya tiba-tiba diberitahu bahwa ia adalah seorang penyihir. Ia harus meninggalkan ibunya dan bergabung dengan petualangan Harry Potter. The-boy-who-lived. Ayah elza adalah orang inggris. Tapi siapa dia? Bagaimana kehidupan Harry dan Elza? Bad summary.


My Adventure with The-Boy-Who-Lived

Harry Potter masih milik J K Rowling, _but this story is mine!_

Summary: Elza, seorang darah biru dari Indonesia yang hidup bahagia dengan ibunya tiba-tiba diberitahu bahwa ia adalah seorang penyihir. Ia harus meninggalkan ibunya dan bergabung dengan petualangan Harry Potter. The-boy-who-lived. Ayah elza adalah orang inggris. Tapi siapa dia? Bagaimana kehidupan Harry dan Elza? Bad summary.

###

PROLOG

Dadaku terasa sakit. Keseimbanganku goyah. Benarkah yang dia katakan? Tak terasa butiran air suci mulai menetes dari mataku, teringat kepingan-kepingan memori yang tersambung dalam sebuah kisah. Setengah tak percaya ku tatap lelaki itu. Lalu aku berkata

"Aku tak mau meninggalkan ibuku!"

Ragu-ragu kuraih gulungan kertas model lama yang dia serahkan padaku, yang baru saja aku ketahui bernama perkamen. Kubuka perlahan dengan tangan bergetar, jantungku berdetak begitu cepat. Apakah ini nyata? Pria tua berjenggot putih panjang dan berpakaian nyentrik itu bilang aku seorang penyihir! _I am a witch!_ Dan diterima di Hogwart, sekolah untuk para penyihir belajar mengendalikan kekuatannya. Apakah aku senang? Bingung dan terkejut lebih tepatnya. Oh, ayolah aku senang di sini! Walau aku hanya hidup dengan ibuku, tapi aku merasa ini adalah kehidupan terbaik yang aku miliki. Di mana ayahku? Aku tak tahu, bahkan di mana, siapa namanya saja aku tak ingin tahu. Aku blasteran Inggris.

Aku tahu pria tua itu bukan warga Negara Indonesia, katanya dia berasal dari Britania Raya, negara yang sama dengan ayah yang aku tak pernah mau kutahu itu ternyata. Dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Profesor Albus Dambledor, kepala sekolah dari sekolah penyihir itu.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku yang kesebelas. Aku tak menyangka akan mendapat kejutan yang benar-benar membuatku terkejut sampai membuatku merasa hampir gila. Katanya kita akan berbelanja di Diagon Allay untuk keperluan sekolahku di sana. Aku berharap aku tak harus pergi da meninggalkan ibuku. Demi tuhan! Aku berada di Penghujung Dunia! Dan aku harus pergi menyeberangi benua dan samudra, meninggalkan ibuku sendirian di sini. Tapi apa boleh buat, kata ibu semua demi kebaikanku jadi aku harus pergi. _Fighting Za!_

 _####_

Kami sekarang berada di Diagon Allay. Profesor Dambledor memintaku memegang sepatu bekas yang sudah sangat jelek. Aku sempat ragu-ragu menyentuhnya. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sensasi berputar-putar dan BRUK! Aku terjatuh. Aku merasakan pusing dan mual di saat yang bersamaan. Sesaat kemudian aku sadar bahwa aku tak mengenal daerah ini. Aku melihat banyak sekali bule berpakaian aneh, tapi sepertinya aku yang bule di sini. Aku rasa tempat ini merupakan pusat perbelanjaan.

" _Welcome to Diagon Allay_ , my dear." Kata Profesor Dambledor.

####

 _Skip time_

Namaku Raden Ajeng Elza Davika Aripratama. Ya, aku masih berdarah biru. Walaupun bukan garis utama keluarga Kerajaan. Aku tahu aku "istimewa", aku bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak dilihat orang lain. Terkadang aku bisa melakukan hal-hal yang tidak bisa di jangkau akal sehat. Tapi ini adalah Nusantara, tempat di mana hal-hal supernatural bukan hal yang aneh. Bahkan tentara di sini mengajarkan sesuatu yang tidak akan ditemui di negara lain, cara menaklukkan makhluk halus! Ajaib bukan? Tapi semua ini tidak pernah membuatku berpikir bahwa aku adalah penyihir. Ibuku bernama Raden Ajeng Ratih Aripratama, beliau menikah dengan seorang lelaki berkebangsaan Inggris. Dia ayahku yang tak pernah ku lihat secara langsung Aku berbohong jika aku bilang tak pernah memikirkannya. Aku sering berangan-angan tentangnya, membayangkan wajahnya. Apakah dia tampan? Apakah suaranya menenangkan? Hangatkah pelukanya? Aku tak tahu. Sebenarnya ibuku tak ingin menyembunyikannya dari ku. Hanya saja, aku yang tak ingin berharap terlalu tinggi pada seorang yang telah meninggalkan kami.

Aku tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Besok Profesor Dambledor akan menjemputku untuk hari pertama ku di Hogwarts, aku akan menaiki kereta di Stasiun King Cross platform ¾. Aku merasa sangat gugup. Walaupun aku sudah bertemu Harry yang katanya tahun pertama seperti aku, tapi tetap saja berbagai pikiran negatif memenuhi kepalaku. Bagaimana jika aku tidak punya teman karena aku berbeda dengan mereka? Bagaimana jika aku merindukan ibu? Bagaimana jika aku tak bisa mengikuti pelajaran? Huh, besok akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

####

Pendek dulu, soalnya baru pengenalan tokoh. Lanjut nggak nih? Kalau lanjut part depan jatahnya Harry Potter. aku tahu kalau fic ini gaje, typo bertebaran. Tapi aku akan belajar membuat yang lebih baik ke depannya. judul juga masih belum fix. Ini fic pertama aku, jadi maklum ya? Jadi, makasih bagi yang bersedia review.


End file.
